Shirosaki Hichigo
by AliceKing
Summary: A cover of Sweeny Todd. I won't list couples...cause that'd ruin it for you to read and find out! So R&R! If you liked Sweeny Todd,and you like bleach,you'll like this!
1. Chapter 1

We Shall Not Meet Again

_I love Sweeny Todd, so why not make a story of Shiro x Ichi for just that? Shiro-kun does remind me of Sweeny in so many ways any ways!!_

_Enjoy. Remember to review dearies._

_HeartHeart_

o.1- No Place like London

"Mister Hichigo?" Shuuhei asked curiously, looking over at Shirosaki Hichigo as the two men stepped on land for the first time in a long while.

"There's no place like London, is there Mister Hichigo? I's been so long 'ince we got'a walk on th' cold stree's o' London, yea?" The younger boy with dark black hair grinned.

"Oh yes….there is no place like London…." Shirosaki grit his teeth, glaring at the ground. "How I hate it….filled with people filled with shit….."

"These streets…..how they do hold so many horrid memories…." He hissed, running his nails along the cement of the walls around him, gritting his teeth a bit as crimson dripped from his sensitive albino skin, though he cared not. What care? All it was…was his own tainted blood, dripping down his pale hand with a wonderfully sickly contrast.

"There was a barber and his lover….and he was beautiful….." Shirosaki bashed his fist against the cement, making young Shuuhei jump a bit, stepping back. He quietly listened to the albino man speak.

"A foolish barber and his lover…..he was the barber's reason and his life…." Another grit of teeth. "He was beautiful and virtuous….a foolish barber and his lover…..the barber was indeed a stupid fool….."

"There was another man who saw his lover's beauty…..and with one swoop of his high class claw took the barber out of his wonderful life……" The glare of glowering eyes turned to the sky, as if to ask the god's why. "Nothing but to wait…..and his lover would fall for the other man…..he was so young….so beautiful……so hopeless….."

Shuuhei quietly gazed at Shirosaki, speaking up. "And what of the lover Mister Hichigo? Did he give in….?" Shirosaki chuckled and shook his head.  


"That was so many years ago….." he smiled. "I doubt anyone would know…."

Shuuhei gave a curious look and shook his head. "Will I ever see you again Mister Hichigo?" he asked hopefully, only to freeze up a bit at the harsh glare of pale yellow eyes to his own dark brown.  
"Perhaps…." Shirosaki chuckled, turning down one of the many damp alleyways.

Shirosaki Hichigo was not a fool, not after all these years of being cast away from London ,away from the one he loved, away from his beautiful barber shop…..With a hiss of absolute hatred for the world around him Shirosaki kicked a trash can harshly, watching all its contents fall out and scatter across the puddle infested ground, making him give a disgusted look to the trash, smashing down on it with his heel.

"Yes indeed….." he grinned with malice. "There's no place like London….."

END o.1

_I'm not sure why I shortened it so much, I just did. Though I have to say I really liked how it came out. You can sort of see where it's going right?_

_I'm not sure why I used Shuuhei as Anthony…. But I did! smile He just seemed to fit…in a way? _

_You probably already realize that his lover was Ichigo….and his daughter Is an original character of mine so HA you'll not figure that out until I'm on to more chapters._

_Now all you have to wonder is…who is the judge…? And also… who am I going to pick to play Miss Lovett?_

_I know!! But you won't ,not for a while anyways. Heehee!_

_Review!!_

_Sweeny Todd The Movie Is copyright Tim Burton (2008 and beyond)_


	2. Chapter 2

We Shall Not Meet Again

_Chapter two! Wooo now you get to see who I have playing as Miss Lovett! Aren't you excited…? Ha…no no you aren't. frown oh well….!_

o.2- The Worst Pies In London

The ring of bells on a dusty old pie shop's door clinked loudly, making a rather tall rather busty woman in a dark dress look up in confusion. Was she really going senile already? By god she wasn't even in her forties yet and already she was hearing things!

But no.. she wasn't hearing things!

"A customer!" she gasped, eyes wide as the dinner plates she wished she could afford, so at least she'd have something decent so serve pies up on instead of little unpleasant looking saucers.

Shirosaki looked up at the slightly high pitched, a bit shriveled tone of the woman he figured must own this little pie shop.  
"Ah…hello ma'am……" he started, but gave an utterly confused and displeased look as he was quickly shoved down into a seat, and the most….brutally displeasing looking pie was set before him.

Never minding that he was SURE he saw bugs crawling around on the tables and the area where the woman made pies, but then again it was dark and dusty in this shop, maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him to make it look even more unsightly in here.

"Sorry f'r the gasp Sir! Ya jus' scared m' half t' death! I ain' seen a customa' in decade's i' seems!" she chuckled lightly, swiping her hair back from her eyes, where it was straying from the tight knit bun on the back of her head.

"Yes well….ma'am I haven't exactly come here to—" but he gave another blink of confusion as she stopped him halfway through his explanation.

"What's y'r hurry sir, what's y'r rush?" she grinned. "Eat eat! No one els's eatin' them!" she gave a little encouraging wave of her hand. "C'mon now sir! Eat 'p!"

The pale man gave a worried look at the meat pie but slowly and eventually grabbed for it, holding the pie in his hand.

"Is it safe?" he asked, looking up at the woman who simply gave him a tap over the back of the head with a rolling pin for being rude.

"Bu' o' coarse sir!" she patted her own shoulder in thought with the rolling pin, and thought for a moment.

"Tho' they pro'ly 're th' wors' pies in London….." she gave a cheerful little giggle and set back to work behind her cooking counter, rolling dough and stuffing pies.

Shirosaki took a bite of the meat pie and the woman couldn't help but giggle.

" 'ere sir, lemme getch'a summin' ta' wash tha' awful taste down wit." She poured some whiskey into a medium sized brown mug, setting it down for Shirosaki.

When she turned her back to him and starting talking again Shirosaki couldn't stop himself from spitting out the awful pie on the ground, and glugging down the whiskey without missing a beat of his sipping.

"S'rry sir! Times is hard, 'n good meat 's harder ta come by f'r such a poor shop keep s'chse me self!" she gave a laugh and shook her head, turning back around.

Shirosaki glared at the ground for a moment before standing and looking at her. "Why don't you rent out the room above this little pie shop then, if times are so hard for you?"

The woman's cheerful expression dropped and she shook her head. "No sir. I c'nt get a single person tha' wantsa pay rent fa' tha' lil' room. People say it be haunted!" she shook her head.

"Haunted….?"

"Ye'. An' whosta say they're wron' Sir?" the woman gave a little frown. "Ya see sir', there's a lil' problem….summin' happen' up the'r. Summin no' so good….."

Shirosaki gave her an intrigued look.

"C'me c'me. Le's sit by th' fire an' I'll tell ye." She gestured him over to her living room , where the two sat near her small fire and looked at each other for a hard moment before the woman started to speak again.

"Ya see….." she shook her head. "There w's a barber an' 'is wife…..an' 'e w's beau'iful……"

"A propa' artis' wi' a knife…."

She went on to explain Shirosaki's life to him, as if he were some fantasy tale of a foolish lover and a gorgeous woman.

"Where…." He glared at the woman. "IS my wife?!"

The woman looked a bit shocked by his outburst and leaned back a bit.

" It 's ya!! Th' man wi' no name!!" she shook her head, calmly giving a short gasp. "I 'new i'."

Shirosaki stood up, his feet making a slam to the ground as they landed.

"That doesn't answer my question…." He hissed . "And in any case, who the hell are you anyways!?"

The female stood, putting her hands on her hips.

"No needta be s' rude sir!" she huffed.

"Mi' name 's Orihime. Inoue Orihime."

"Wonderful for you. My name is Shirosaki Hichigo." He grunted in reply.

"Now of my wife…."

"Poor thing……" Orihime whispered.

"Locked 'imself up an' neva came out, poisoned 'imself, los' all sense, 'e w's babblin' from tha' mouth. Poor thin'….Poor thin'….." The orange haired woman shook her head, giving a little sigh.

That was all Shirosaki needed to hear before a loud roar left his mouth ,and a fist drew against her wall.

"Aye! Watch it now Mista' Hichigo! Walls ain' so strong, an' are harda ta fix!!"

"Please excuse me….I…" he trailed off.

"C'me wit me….I'll take ye' up tha'…." Orihime gave a come hither motion with her arm as she lifted her dress, making her way up the stairs after opening the door in her home that led to the room above.

"At last…." Shirosaki whispered. "After all these years….." he felt a slight tingle of bitterness run through his body as he stepped into the room ,horribly wonderful memories that now made him fill with sorrow flooded him.

-End o.2-

_Well…there you go. Orihime is Miss Lovett. Hate to break it to all you but c'mon… 'worst pies in london' AND the fact that Orihime's cooking is awful? IT was a perfect match! Hope you enjoyed, I hope to get more reviews._

_Everyone sounded so excited about this chapter that I forced myself off my lazy ass and did it! Yay me! _


End file.
